Of Princes and Bayous
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Harry has a slight problem... he is stuck in the Bayous of New Orleans as a green frog.    yaoi


Sooo... like, no idea... just wanted to write it... enjoy?

Disclaimer: No own either stories used for this... story.

* * *

Of Princes and Bayous

HP/TPATF X-over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

Harry was suffering quite the dilemma.

From what he could tell, he was currently stuck in a bayou somewhere in Louisiana, which was quite far from home. Added to that, before ever getting stuck in said bayou, Harry had managed to meet up with a very strange and very tall man named Dr. Facilier. Apparently, he had done something to upset the man when he mentioned voodoo and helping Harry's future, so the man used said voodoo on Harry.

Harry was now a very tiny, very green, frog.

Strangely, he could still move around much like he did as a human, stumbling at first when he tried to walk on two legs, but quickly getting the hang of it. He could even work his hands like he could when he was a human.

At the very least, he had met a very helpful alligator thus far. Well, mostly. Louis was a bit slow at times. But he was making Harry's life a little easier as he rode on the gator's stomach, staring at the murky water as they moved by. He cast a quick look to the water and shuttered - without Louis, he might have been eaten already.

Plus, the music was very enthralling.

So, Harry was adjusting to the life of a frog in the bayou rather easily, enjoying the freedom from the press of England, and the constant pestering of Ginny to marry her. Harry snorted - as if he ever would!

"Somethin' wrong, Harry?"

"Nope. I'm just thinking."

Louis nodded and continued playing his trumpet, floating down the water as if he was on a bed of clouds in the sky and, for all Harry knew, he was. Harry smiled and leaned back, completely ignoring the foreign feeling of his skin, closing his eyes to daydream.

* * *

"Louis... Louis, no. Leave them be."

"But one of 'em is playin' jazz!"

"That doesn't mean you can go bother them. They seem to be havin-"

"HELLO!"

Harry groaned and hid his head behind one of the natural spikes on the gator's back, ignoring him as he scared the hell out of the two frogs floating on a raft down the bayou. He made a face - why would two frogs be floating on a raft?

He peeked over to see the larger of the two playing on a make-shift banjo. Oh... well, at least on of them messed with Dr. Facilier too. He sighed and moved up to perch on Louis' head, causing the smaller one to stare. "Alright, which one messed with the Shadowman?"

"That would be the spoiled, rich boy."

"... huh?"

"Prince Naveen."

Harry looked to the larger frog, who smiled charmingly and bowed. Harry just continued to stare at him with a blank expression until Naveen became uncomfortable. "Never much liked royalty. I knew the son of... what is considered nobility. Quite the prat. Insufferable really."

"You aren't... from around here, are you?"

"No. I used to live in England, mostly Scotland actually, then I woke up here... and met Dr. Facilier, and somehow made him angry, and he did this. What is the problem with people in the States? I still don't quite understand. Ugh, I wish Severus were here."

"So, you're trying be human again too!"

"What? No. I like being a frog, here in the bayou. It's actually so much better than what my life was before now. I will gladly take this over being human again any day."

Harry received silence for his efforts and made to lay back down on Louis' stomach as he invited the other frogs on board, Naveen and Tiana, as he learned the smaller one was named. He could feel the male of the group staring at him, but he could care less.

Harry was happy just where he was, just as he was.

* * *

"I like this old lady!"

Harry did. Harry enjoyed Mama Odie in so many ways. The old woman just laughed and set Harry on a table, going back to working with the tub of gumbo she had. "Well, I like ya too, Harry! Ya know what you need!"

"Oh yes. And I could stay like this forever and just be as happy as you could possibly be."

Mama Odie just smiled, like she knew Harry spoke only the truth on the matter, and he was. Harry had absolutely no qualms about being a frog for the rest of his life. He had made such wonderful friends in the creatures hiding in the bayou that had been forgotten by man.

"And ya know what these two here need, dontcha?"

"Why yes, I do."

"That be the magic, Harry!"

Harry blinked. "I... I still have it?" He jumped when Mama Odie confirmed this. His magic was something he was always comfortable with, like a blanket that kept him safe from the world and warm from the cold truth of humanity. He stared in wonder at his small, green hands and completely lost himself as he felt the spark return.

Mama Odie only smiled as he became familiar with his magic once more, turning her attentions to Tiana and Naveen. She already knew how everything would turn out for them. She, however, decided to speak to Tiana and watch Naveen at the same time.

The prince turned frog was busy staring at Harry, perched on the edge of the tub as the little Wizard turned frog set about firing off different harmless spells. _Well,_ Naveen thought, _that would certainly make life a little easier._

"Harry... your magic... doesn't it make life easy?"

"I suppose it would help some, yes."

Tiana made a face and Naveen realized where she was about to take this and tried in vain to stop her - he really did! "But Harry, you gotta work hard for everything in life... besides, you said your life was hard. How hard could it've really been with your magic?"

There was a silence in the room that was nearly deafening. Mama Odie's face fell for she knew all about Harry's past, and Naveen just had a feeling that Harry was the way he was for a reason and that reason was a life more difficult than either of them could comprehend.

"Tiana... your father is dead, but you knew both of your parents, did you not?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"You had the love of both your parents, yes?"

"Of course! But I really..."

"My parents died when I was a baby - a man murdered them because paranoia pushed him to believe a one year old child could take him down before that child even knew anything of the world. I grew up with an abusive family who hated me for simply being me, and I was told when I was eleven that more people like me existed. I was brought to a world so vastly different from anything we knew.

"There, I was stared at and criticized for, once again, being me. My life was never private and I was eleven. I had to kill a man who wanted to kill me and eleven was when I was first thrust into a war I was expected to win. I was expected to beat a man so much older and more powerful than I was while I was still hardly more than a child.

"I grew up going back to that hateful house every year, even after I learned I still had family of sorts still alive, who loved me with all their being and who would have gladly taken me in. It got worse and worse every year I had to go back. Back in that magical world, my friends started to turn on me, except those I knew I could truly trust, whom I miss greatly now.

"I lost Cedric Diggory, I lost the giant Rubeus Hagrid, I lost Fred Weasely and Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and Severus Snape and... the only person I ever truly loved and who I felt loved me in return. And they loved me for me! Not for some poster Golden boy with wealth beyond their wildest dreams and enough fame to put the Queen of England to shame! Tell me, Tiana, what was easy about that! Did my magic save me then, from the abuse and the misery and the depression!"

Tiana had the decency to look ashamed as Harry hopped down and back outside, to hide in the branches of the tree. Naveen watched him go, looking rather down at the loss of the other frog, before turning to listen to what Mama Odie had to say about becoming human again.

* * *

"Tiana, we did it!"

"Oh, thank you, Lotte!"

Naveen watched Tiana hug the blonde woman, both of them smiling and both of them human. They had somehow convinced Charlotte to kiss Naveen but without needing him to marry her for said kiss. He turned to speak to Harry, his face falling when he found the male had left.

He did not even know what Harry looked like as a human!

Finding him would be impossible.

"Tiana, did you happen to see what Harry looked like? Or where he went?"

"What? No."

She looked confused and Naveen felt his hope plummet. After everything they went through, Harry just up and left them. He stared at the spot Harry had last been before following Tiana and Lotte. He was a still a guest at Lotte's home.

Naveen had been coming over for a month now, helping Tiana fix up the mill she was converting to a restaurant. However, another man had been coming nearly as long as he had and neither Tiana or Naveen knew anything about him.

Naveen knew, however, that his eyes often strayed when the man walked by.

He was of an average height, though very slender, with long black hair pulled into a high ponytail. He was very pale and had bright green eyes, looking for all the world as androgynous - one moment, he could pass as the man he was and another, he was confused for a woman. It depended on the tilt of his head at the moment.

However, the male refused to speak. He only spoke a few words to Tiana, who looked shocked, but never spoke to either of them after that. He appeared to be worn down by the world already, and he had to be younger than Naveen and Tiana.

It was on a normal working day as they got closer and closer to the finished project that a group of people came by. Naveen paid them hardly a second glance, but when the male saw them, his eyes grew wide and his breathing became ragged and shallow. He threw down the broom he was using to sweep debris and ran inside.

Tiana did not say a single word to him about leaving.

"Tiana, what was that?"

"When he first came up to me, he told me about bein' hunted by some people he knew and that if he ever ran off, it's because he needed to escape 'em."

Naveen decided then and there he did not like these people. There was an old man with a long white beard and some tall, lanky red-haired youth with a girl who looked like his sister. Maybe she was his sister. The old man suddenly smiled. "Good day, my boy!"

Naveen furrowed his brows. The man had the same accent Harry had.

"We are here looking for a Mister Harry Potter."

"Well, ya missed him. Haven't seen him for well over a month."

Naveen sighed on the inside. Tiana was right, of course. And from what she said, she missed him too, just not to the same extent as Naveen. Naturally, she knew how Naveen felt and started off everyday by telling him to have hope.

"You're lying! Give him back to me!"

Naveen and Tiana just stared at the girl like she had grown an extra head. They looked at each other and they knew they had just thought the same thing as they both started laughing hysterically. When Tiana had apologized to Harry and he had forgiven her, he shared that he was running from some red-haired banshee of a woman who would not take no for an answer.

"You think it's her?"

"From what Harry said, definitely."

"Ah. Then you ain't ever gettin' him back."

Just then, Naveen saw the male poke his head out from behind the corner and the girl suddenly puffed up. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Naveen felt... confused. "What the bloody hell are you doing here!" Harry was not here.

The man stepped out and moved to stand near Naveen, arms crossed over his chest. There was long silence in which Tiana just shook her head and Naveen was still confused. "Well, Ginny, I am running from you."

Woah... that sounded like Harry.

"WHAT!" Everyone around Ginny cringed - she was definitely a banshee. "You can't do that! We are SUPPOSED to get married!"

"I am not marrying someone who only wants my money and my fame. Go be a little whore elsewhere."

Naveen laughed while Tiana smiled behind her hand, leaning against the wall. The girl only huffed and walked away, the boy following her. The old man stopped to stare at Harry before smiling and following the two.

There was another silence before Naveen suddenly pulled Harry into his arms, crushing the poor male. "A-Ah! Naveen, what are you doing!"

"I missed you!"

"That is NO reason to crush my ribs!"

Oh.

Naveen blinked and let Harry go, watching as the man doubled over and tried to breath once more, gulping down huge lungfuls of air. He used Naveen as a brace to keep from falling over. When he coudl breath normally again, he stood back up and sighed.

"You sure know how to kill a man."

"I can make it better."

"... I don't like that lecherous look on your face."

Tiana laughed in the background as Naveen squeezed Harry again, spinning them both in circles in some crude waltz.

* * *

"Hey Naveen?"

"Hnn?"

"You're the prince, right?"

"Hnn."

"Don't you need like... to produce an heir?"

"Hnn."

"Stop that!"

Naveen opened an eye when Harry hit his upper arm. He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair and realized it was horribly messed up. He would fix it later. "This is serious, you know." Naveen looked at Harry, who was glaring at him.

"I know."

Naveen knew, yes, but he was being distracted - Harry was still naked.

"Then what are you going to do? It's not exactly like you can just walk up to your parents and say 'hey, I found someone, but it's a man.' They will freak out."

Harry had such smooth skin.

"Unless... are laws different where you're from? Maldonia isn't a name I know too well."

He was so pale and thin.

"Maybe it'll help if I tell them I can get pregnant."

"Woah, wait, what?"

That had certainly caught Naveen's attention. Harry raised a brow and heaved an exasperated sigh - he knew Naveen had not been listening at all to what he said. "Where I come from, it is not all that strange for a male to get pregnant."

"... I feel as if I should be more surprised, but I spent two days as a frog."

"Ah, good, because I am."

"You're what?"

"I'm pregnant."

Naveen stared at Harry, silent, for several minutes before his eyes rolled back and he flopped face first into the bed, unconscious. Harry could only laugh.

Naveen could be so dramatic.

* * *

So, there it is XD Tell me what ya think


End file.
